My Brother's Keeper
by Annie-Elle
Summary: My version of what I think will happen in 4x07. Please read and review, let me know what you think. This is my first try at fan fiction. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, that pleasure belongs to the CW network and L.J Smith.**_

_**No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**GILBERT HOUSE:**

Sunlight streamed through the window, waking the dark haired girl from a fitful sleep. She had gone into hiding for the past two days; she hadn't seen or spoken to anyone, not even her brother. The events that had taken place the day after she'd killed the hunter had taken its toll on her. Elena knew that she should get out of bed, see her friends, talk to Jeremy and at least try to be there for him, but all she could think about was Damon. And now whenever she thought of the blue-eyed vampire images of his brother's hurt face played in her mind too. 'Damon can wait.' she thought. I need to pick-up my role as sister and best friend first, and with that she made her way into the bathroom.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE:**

'God I wish this didn't hurt so much' Stefan thought as he lay still on his bed, barely daring to breathe much less move. Damon had been trying to talk to him for the past two days but with skill and well luck he'd been able to avoid him. Stefan just couldn't stand the idea of looking or even talking to his brother, especially when some of Elena's last words to him were "Something's changed between Damon and me, much more than there ever used to be." She couldn't even tell him what the emotion was that had her so tied up in his brother, sure they both knew how she really felt, but the words would have made their end seem more final, and he'd needed that closure.

Just then there was a slight noise near the doorway to his bedroom, he knew what that noise meant. Stefan let out a long and heavy sigh, it seems like his luck had finally ran out...

**GH:**

After she got dressed Elena switched on her phone, she staggered mentally at the amount of missed calls she'd gotten. Most of them were from Caroline, others were from Bonnie and Damon. She sat on the edge of her bed and slowly trudged her way through all the voice mails. Caroline's messages had started out friendly, but they quickly descended into anger due to Elena's prolonged silence. It seems as though the Miss Mystic Fall Pageant was coming up and Caro needed all the help she could get to help organize it. "Get your cute but lazy ass down here Elena Gilbert. I need you, Mrs. Lockwood is driving me crazy. This is your last warning, do not make me come over there. Be here at the mansion at ten O'clock."

Bonnie's messages were just her calling to check up on her making sure she was alright. Her messages made Elena feel terrible, she knew she hadn't been the best friend she should have been recently, 'we really need a girls' night' she thought.

With the need to reconnect with her friends firmly embedded in her mind Elena moved on to Damon's messages. All but one of them were hang-ups "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I will begin to tear this town apart if I have to. Where the hell are you and Stefan, did you two lovebirds run away? Geez Elena your brother doesn't even know where you are, and mine's disappeared. I swear to God if you guys aren't in any mortal danger, when I find you you will be."

Elena could easily hear the panic in Damon's voice, even though he had tried to make light of it she could tell he was terrified. Damon was always looking out for the next boogeyman, and his barely concealed anxiety made her feel even worse. She quickly sent a text message to him telling him that she was fine, that she hadn't seen Stefan and that she was sorry for worrying him.

**SBH:**

Damon took his phone out of his pocket and opened the message, the arrival of the text message he'd gotten from Elena had alerted his brother of his presence in his room. "Well well well, look at you, all snug as a bug and warm in your bed. Did you have a nice vacation brother?" Damon asked sarcastically. He was fuming inside, he couldn't believe he had been worried about them, neither had given a rat's ass about how their absence would affect him. If Elena thought her hastily written text had placated him she was sorely mistaken.

Stefan quickly noted the malevolent gleam in his brother's eyes and correctly guessed what his two day avoidance scheme had done to his brother. "Since when did you become a mother hen huh? All of a sudden you want all your ducks in a row?" he quipped snidely. Stefan knew that he was baiting the tiger, but he couldn't help it, just the sound of Damon's voice was grating on his nerves. 'This is exactly why I was avoiding him.' he mentally acknowledged.

Damon narrowed his eyes at him and focused in on the extra broodiness his brother seemed to have hanging around him like Harry Potter's fucking invisibility cloak. 'Hmm interesting.' he thought "what's wrong with you? You seem extra broody today, something go wrong with our cure quest?" he stated out loud.

"No Damon, our "Cure Quest" as you call it is going just fine. Can you leave me alone, I need to get dressed I'm going out." Stefan bit out harshly.

"Oh you bet your sour ass you're going out. You're coming with me to check out Bonnie's new Professor beau, McCreepy." Damon said with a smirk.

"No Damon, I promised Klaus I'd help him look into a lead about the cure. I know you'll understand how much more important that is than whatever mission you're on today. I mean Elena's happiness is all that matters right. Speaking of, why don't you give her a call, I'm sure she'd be happy to trail after you." Stefan said with a sneer before he super sped into his bathroom and closed the door with a bang!

"What the hell was that about?" Damon mused to himself as he stood there in stunned silence.

**Lockwood Mansion:**

Elena got to the mansion with just one minute to spare. She had made breakfast for herself and Jeremy and spent some time with him before she left the house. She had apologized for her absence, and promised to be there for him. Jeremy, bless him, had insisted that he understood and that everything was ok, but he'd seemed distracted to her, she'd have to get to the bottom if it later. Before she could so much as take a deep breath Caroline leapt on her.

"Elena! Thank goodness you're here, there's so much to do, the tables have to be set up, the colors are gold and…" Caroline trailed off when she noticed Elena's sombre features. "Alright Elena spill it. Don't shake your head at me I can tell something's wrong, what is it?" she asked.

"Stefan and I broke up." Elena stated quietly.

"Oh my gosh! And here I am going on about this pageant and my best friend is heartbroken. Why didn't you call me, why didn't you tell me? I'll kill him, what did he do?"

"It's not like that Caroline, it was sort of mutual. There were some things that happened that couldn't be pushed aside anymore."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked with a furrowed brow.

"It's just that ever since I turned, my feelings for Damon have become more intense. I can't ignore it anymore and well… neither can Stefan."

"You dumped Stefan for the vampire whore! Elena, what were you thinking?"

"I didn't dump him for Damon, I haven't even spoken to him. I trust him Care, after everything he's done I trust him more than Stefan."

"That's because he was there for you when Stefan was gone, you just need to distance yourself and remember what you feel for Stefan."

"That's the thing Caroline, I do remember all the things I feel for Stefan the problem is I can't forget how I feel about Damon. I'm so confused, I have no idea what to do."

"Well you know how I feel on the subject." She said. After an awkward silence she continued to speak "I may not understand it, but I do get it… I can't believe I'm saying this but you should talk to Damon, you need to take the time to figure it out."

"Thank you Caroline." Elena smiled gratefully at her friend "Okay enough of that. Let's talk about the pageant. What are you going to wear? Are you and Tyler planning on coordinating your outfits?"

At that moment Caroline let out a loud gasp which was quickly followed by a loud groan.

"Yeah… about that, I'm not going with Tyler. Klaus is going to be my date. And before you say anything I have a perfectly good explanation for that." Caroline confessed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So sorry that today's chapter is so short. My internet is acting up. I really wanted to post something for you guys. My aim is to post everyday until I get it done. I wrote this between my classes today.**_

* * *

**SBH:**

Damon knew something fishy was going on, he just didn't know what. Stefan's attitude was seriously out of the ordinary, sure he knew that they didn't have the best relationship but he'd thought that they were working on it and quite successfully too.

He had made his way downstairs to fix himself a drink, and was now on his second glass of bourbon when Stefan came downstairs with a duffel bag.

"How, long will you be gone?" Damon asked

"No idea could be anywhere from a few hours to a few days. I'll call you from the road." Stefan replied, without as much as a glance his brother's way.

Damon could tell his brother was hiding something he wouldn't even look at him. "Just tell me what's wrong brother, and we can work it out. Your avoidance tactics are becoming boring."

"You want to know, fine." Looking his brother in the eye Stefan finally confessed "Elena and I broke up."

Damon wasn't quite sure he had heard right, but one look at his brother's face showed that he had. "Oh." Geez was that the best I could do he thought to himself. "Look, I'm sure this is just a rough patch. You two will work it out, you just need some time."

"Let's not pretend like this isn't the best day of your life." Stefan said stiffly before walking away.

'Whoa, that was… bitter' Damon thought. He couldn't believe that Stefan thought that he would be happy, especially when his brother was so broken. 'Besides this has nothing to do with me, Elena always makes her own choices and none of those choices ever bode well for him.' He said to himself.

The dark haired vampire thought it best to ignore the tightness that crept through his limbs and stamp out the hope that spread through his chest. 'Yep it was definitely time to pay Professor Shadypants a visit', and with that thought Damon picked up his leather jacket and headed out the door.

**LM:**

"I can't believe you agreed to that Caroline. Do you know how dangerous what you're doing is?" Elena screeched incredulously.

"Yes I'm aware of the danger, but I had no choice Elena we needed a vampire to kill." Caroline responded.

"Look I appreciate that my predicament landed you in this situation in the first place, but carrying on this charade in the hopes of distracting Klaus from Tyler's mission is crazy. It's going to get you killed Care." Elena let her concern for her friend bleed into her voice in the hopes that her worry would be enough to sway her from pursuing this suicide mission.

"I know you're worried about me Elena, but I can handle Klaus, trust me. Besides he'll never find out about Tyler and Hayley's plans for the hybrids. So I'm perfectly safe." Caroline tried her best to reassure her friend. It wasn't that she was physically afraid of the Original Hybrid no, it was more like she was mentally and emotionally afraid of him. It was like she told Elena earlier she may not understand it but she certainly got it. There was just something about Klaus that seemed so vulnerable… 'What the hell am I thinking? The guy's a killer and only thought of himself.' Caroline repeated the mantra of "he's evil" until she felt her heart rate calm. It seems that she'd have to be more careful where the hybrid was concerned. She couldn't afford to let him get to her, she couldn't sympathize with him, because if she did where would that leave her?

Elena was not convinced by Caroline's show of bravado, she got the feeling that there was more to it that Caroline was willing to admit. But for the sake of peace decided it was best to drop it. "Just be careful okay." She said to her bubbly friend, as they silently decided to turn the topic to the pageant.

As he drove to Whitmore College Damon could not help but think of what his brother had said, that he and Elena had broken up. Sure he wasn't sorry, but he wasn't happy either. If he had to hazard a guess as to how the information made him feel Damon supposed the best word would to describe it would be neutral. It didn't have anything to do with him, and it only affected him by the level of "brood-age" he would have to plow through to talk to his brother. Yes, he and Elena had shared a moment when he had saved her on the bridge but that only happened because she was mad at Stefan. "Why the hell am I analyzing this fucking shit anyway? 'It'll always be Stefan.' remember. Aw fuck, now I sound like a whiny little girl. I really need to get a grip." The vampire said aloud to himself. 'Well at least I know why they've been AWOL for the past two days.' he thought, as he returned his full attention to the road.

* * *

_**I just wanted to say a special thank you to those who took the time to read/review this story.** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys sorry for not updating yesterday, Thanksgiving got away from me. But a brand new webclip (how cute is Klaroline? I love them) gave me just the inspiration I needed to get this chapter out. I hope you all had a great day yesterday. So enjoy this and please review, I'm trying to make this as rounded as possible so your feedback is letting me know if I'm doing it right.**_

* * *

As Matt parked the truck near the back entrance of the Lockwood Mansion he glanced over at Jeremy and saw that he was looking at his right hand again. Matt had noticed his preoccupation the minute he had picked Jeremy up two hours ago. The Grill had been given the order to provide the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant with drinks and the boys had been charged with the task of delivering the order.

"What up with you?" Matt asked

"What do you mean?" Jeremy countered.

"Something's bothering you, I can tell. You keep glancing at your hand every few minutes. It's like you're expecting it to morph into an alien claw or something." The blonde haired boy quipped.

"Naw, that's not it… Look can I trust you with something?" Jer asked.

"Sure, you know whatever you say will stay here between us. So what's up?" He asked.

"Remember, when I told you that killing the hybrid took me from potential status straight into full-fledged hunter mode." Jeremy stated.

"Yeah I remember. What about it?"

"Well what I didn't tell you is that Connor told me that he had felt this drive or need to complete his mark. He said that he knew that once it was done what he was doing as a hunter would have been worth it, that his journey would have had meaning." Jeremy said haltingly.

"Why does that bother you?" Matt asked, still not understanding what had his friend so worked up.

"It wasn't what he said that bothered me man, it was his actions. He didn't care who got hurt in the process, his quest to complete his hunter's mark was all that mattered. He even killed his own vampire friend. If he could do that, then he could have done anything, and he did." Jeremy revealed.

"So you're worried that you'll become like him, is that it? You're afraid that you could hurt or possibly kill those you care about." Matt said as realization dawned on him.

"I'm not afraid exactly, it's more like concerned that I'll be driven like he was and to hell with the consequences and the casualties. I can't take the chance that I might hurt my sister Matt, Elena is all the family I have left. And then I've been having these really disturbing nightmares." Jeremy confessed.

"What are these dreams about?" Matt asked.

"I keep having the same dream over and over. In my dream I've killed Elena, always in a different way. I've staked her, set her on fire and a host of other methods. It's freaking me out."

"Listen Jer, that's just your subconscious man. What Connor told you has so you worried and it's warped your thinking. Look, we didn't know anything about this Connor guy, right? For all we know he was a psycho killer long before the mark ever showed up on his hand alright. Besides, Connor was alone, you have all of us and we won't let you do anything you'll regret. But, just promise me one thing." Matt said.

"What's that?"

"Promise you'll tell us if you start experiencing any homicidal urges." Matt deadpanned, right before a huge grin spread across his face.

"Very funny." Jeremy chuckled. "But yeah I promise." He continued growing serious.

"Alright, good let's get to work." And with that they turned their attention to unloading the truck.

* * *

Caroline left Elena on the grounds outback and made her way to the front of the house so she could direct the workers of the crew who had just delivered the dining utensils. She had just begun making note of the stock when none other than the man who had been plaguing her thoughts for the past two days stepped into the line of her peripheral vision.

"Now how did I know I'd find you at the helm of this ship." Klaus stated with a beguiling smile tugging at the edges of his mouth.

"Go away I'm busy." Caroline said with a small dismissive glance the hybrid's way.

"I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow." He said.

"How 'bout a quarter to never." She returned sarcastically.

"I was promised a date, in return for one of my hybrids." Klaus reminded her.

"Yes! A date, like to a movie where we don't have to talk and I could put at least three seats between us." She responded snarkily, once more dismissing him by turning her back on him. 'Get a grip Caroline' she thought to herself, 'do not let him get to you.'

"Surely the reigning "Miss Mystic Falls" won't be hosting the party alone. And I assume you're not taking Tyler, not after his indiscretions with his lady werewolf friend." Klaus reminded her, trying his best to maintain a look of innocence.

'Ugh!' Caroline thought 'he's right, I can't take Tyler. Not that I was planning on going with him anyway.' They still hadn't spoken since the "Hybrid Chris Incident" as she'd dubbed it. 'Oh no, is he giving me puppy dog eyes?' she asked herself as she noted the look he gave her and she felt herself finally giving in.

"Fine! If you insist on coming meet me here, two pm. Black tie optional. And I already have a dress, so don't even think about getting me so much as a corsage, you understand." Caroline commanded and watched as he nodded meekly to show that he heard her. Then as fast as she could manage, she made her getaway from the one man who had ever come close to seriously threatening her sanity.

"I'll see you tomorrow Caroline." He called after her.

A huge grin appeared on Klaus' face at finally getting his way with the bewitching blonde bombshell. 'You are going to be mine Miss Forbes, one way or another.' The Original thought as he watched her walk away. He had some business to attend to with Stefan, but he would make sure that that was completed in time for him to escort the delectable Caroline to this little gathering.

* * *

Night had long since fallen before Damon returned to the Boarding House. His conversation with Shane had proven to be interesting. Even though the Professor hadn't been too forthcoming with information Damon decided that he would keep his eye on him. Perhaps he would enlist the help of Sabrina to get to the bottom of the creepy occult lecturer.

A subtle noise alerted him to the fact that he wasn't alone.

"Stefan?" He called out.

"No, it's me." A soft voice responded. A fresh wave of jasmine filled the air as Elena approached him as he stood at the entrance to the parlour.

"What are you doing here?" Damon enquired.

"I wanted to talk to you. I needed to ask you something." Elena replied.

Damon was pretty sure that his heartbeat had doubled at those words. 'Could she hear it?" he wondered. "And what is it that's so important that it couldn't wait till morning Elena?" he queried softly.

The way he said her name made her knees tremble, 'could she do this, should she bare all now?' she asked herself. 'No, I need to wait for the right moment, now isn't the time.' Elena concluded. She knew she was being cowardly but she couldn't help it. He looked so gorgeous in his signature all black look and the way he was staring at her made her heart thunder like a freight train and the sound of it was drowning out all other noise.

"Tomorrow is the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant." Elena began. "And I was wondering if you would consider being my escort?" The brunette asked.

Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing. It seems that hope had made its way to the surface after all. He had thought she was finally going to admit to feeling something more for him, but he was wrong and his hopes began to diminish.

"Why don't you ask Stefan?" He asked cautiously, as he wondered if she would tell him the truth.

He watched as Elena froze, and her eyes darted away from him.

'Why did he have to bring Stefan up now?' she thought to herself. "Stefan and I b-broke up, Damon." She revealed haltingly. "But I really want you to take me. So will you?"

Damon stared at the woman he loved and came to the conclusion that no matter what he did, she could never love him the way she loved Stefan. And with that he decided that it would be best to forget about her, and leave her to his brother. Nevertheless he found himself answering her in the affirmative, 'damn that hope thing is still flaring up. I'll have to get that fixed." He mused.

"I'd love to be your date Elena, nothing would bring me more pleasure." He replied silkily. "And may I offer you my heartfelt condolences on the demise of your relationship with my brother. However, I'm sure you two crazy kids will work it out eventually."

Elena could not believe that he had just said that. When he had referred to their attending the pageant together as a date butterflies had erupted in her stomach, but now they had turned into lead. 'How could he believe that she and Stefan could work it out? Oh yeah that's right she hadn't confessed to her feelings yet. But she would. She was determined.' And with that she said out loud, "There's nothing for Stefan and I to fix. We're not broken. I suppose you can say we just don't fit anymore… Thank you for agreeing to be my date Damon, I need to be there at two. I'll see you tomorrow." Elena said to him before leaving.

Damon could not help but wonder at her wording, as he poured himself a glass of bourbon, he couldn't help but think that her words about her and Stefan were meant as some sort of message to him. 'What is wrong with me? Haven't I been tossed aside, kicked down and rejected enough. There was no subliminal message. He was just reading into it what he wanted to see.' Damon thought to himself and refused to give it another moment to manifest in his mind. And he resolutely ignore the tightness in his chest once more.

* * *

_**Thank you to those who have reviewed thus far your encouragement and positive words and reception are greatly appreciated :-)**_

_**N.B: I didn't know how to approach the conversation Damon had with Professor Shane, so I just alluded to it.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys this chapter is all Delena, I hope you enjoy. I may post again before morning. I bumped the rating to M just to be safe :-)  
**_

* * *

"I want you." He whispered against her neck before moving on to trail heated kisses along her collarbone and down her chest.

"Yes." She managed to groan out hoarsely as his lips closed around her nipple. Even through the layers of her clothing the sensation of his hot mouth drove her crazy. Her hands released their possessive grip from his hair and moved to his shirt and made quick work of the buttons. He slowly lifted his head and gazed into her eyes, "Elena, are you sure?" He asked.

She mover her hands to his belt buckle and undid the snap as her answer.

"Please Elena I need the words." His eyes were silently pleading with her to understand and comply.

A small smile touched her lips, Elena took a deep breath and whispered "Yes Damon, I'm sure."

She could tell how relieved he was by the way his body suddenly relaxed, but he didn't stay still for long. His hands were everywhere now, she couldn't keep track. Damon skilfully removed her dress throwing it somewhere behind him. He slid his hands down and grabbed her butt lifting her slightly and deftly rolling her hips to create a delicious friction. Elena hissed at the contact as she felt his erection press firmly at her core. She gasped as she felt his mouth on her lace covered breast while his left hand toyed with the nipple of the other.

Elena was restless, she could feel the tension building at her center and she wanted relief. "Damon, please." She gasped out.

"Please what Elena?" He said mockingly with a smirk on his face.

"Make love to me." Elena responded holding his gaze.

"Elena…" He groaned out.

"I love you, you know that?" She asked softly.

"Yes, I know." Damon replied as he gathered her in his arms and gently placed her on his bed. "I love you too."

Damon slowly removed her bra and then her panties and took the time to gaze at the luscious body he had uncovered. "You are so beautiful." He said softly.

Elena was sure if she could have blushed her entire body would be crimson by now. She watched as Damon stripped removing his boots and socks first and then his jeans and boxers. He was magnificent and all hard male, her gaze dipped lower and followed the trail of hair from a belly button down to the proud treasure that jutted from between his legs.

"Oh my…" She said out loud, her eyes glued to his large member.

Damon grinned as he noticed what had caught her attention, he quickly moved out of the way as one of her hands reached out to touch him.

"Damon! Stop teasing." She impatiently ground out.

"Who's teasing." Damon quipped as he deftly slid his body over hers.

The feel of his hot skin on hers caused her body to hum in desire. As he nuzzled between her neck and shoulders, Elena felt his tongue dart out and taste her flesh right before his fangs slid into her neck. The sensation was amazing and ecstasy zinged throughout her body causing the tension to coil tighter and tighter until the floodgates opened and she let out a scream of pleasure.

BANG, BANG, BANG "Elena!" A voice called from behind the door.

Elena bolted upright in her bed as the walls of Damon's bedroom melted away and were replaced by her own. "Crap! It was just a dream." She said out loud to herself.

Her bedroom door was opened slowly and revealed her worried brother.

"Are you okay? I heard you cry out." Jeremy said.

"Yeah I'm fine Jer! It was a nightmare." Elena lied.

"Should I call…" Jeremy started to say but was swiftly cut off by his sister.

"No! No, it was just a regular old nightmare, not a hunter induced psychosis." She quickly reassured him.

"If you say so." He said sounding unconvinced.

"Relax ok, I'm perfectly fine." Elena said resolutely with a smile. Seeing her smile finally managed to persuade Jeremy that his sister really was alright.

"Good it's eleven o'clock. I'd get a move on if I was you, don't you have a pageant to attend." He said playfully.

"Oh shit!" Elena exclaimed as she glanced at the clock. After confirming that it was indeed that late, she ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her with Jeremy's laughter ringing in her ears.

* * *

Damon rolled over in his bed and glanced at his clock which read 11am. The raven haired vampire was still trying to shrug off the last vestiges of sleep. He couldn't remember what he was dreaming, nor could he recollect what had woken him up, but his body seemed to think that he was having a good time. He slowly pulled his sleek frame from the comfort of the bed and made his way towards his bathroom, 'I think I'll soak in the tub for a bit.' He said to himself, no need to rush right, Elena said two o'clock.

An hour later saw Damon wrapped in a towel slung low on his hips, he was trying to decide which suit to wear when his phone began to ring, one glance at the screen showed him that it was Elena.

"Eternal stud speaking, how may I help you?" Damon said mischievously.

"Damon! What have you been doing? I've been calling you for the last half hour." Elena exclaimed.

"Well, my princess of darkness, I've been naked in the bath. You would have loved it. Hmm come to think of it I would have welcomed the company. It got a bit… lonely at one point." He stated flirtatiously. He could hear her gasp at the other end and smirked. He didn't know why he felt the need to push her this way, but it felt good to do it.

Elena felt her heart rate pick up at the sound of his husky voice. She knew he was just trying to push her buttons but the flirting was causing her nerves to soar.

"Damon, be serious. Caroline called me and said she needed me to get over to the Lockwood Mansion now, and Jeremy took my car. Can you give me a ride?" She said in the most serious voice she could muster at the moment.

"Sure, but I'm not even dressed yet." He said

"Neither am I, we'll just get dressed there." She said

"Oh! Elena, are you naked too, you naughty girl you." Damon remarked.

Elena blushed as she was indeed only wearing her robe, but a robe was clothes right.

"No I'm not naked Damon. Just hurry up and get here will you." Elena pronounced before she hung up. 'That man is impossible.' She said to herself.

'She is so naked right now.' Damon decided as he began to dress in jeans and a t-shirt before proceeding to place his suit in a garment bag.

* * *

_**Yep Jeremy cockblocks dreams now too. Can we punish him somehow? I know it was evil to make the opening scene a dream, but come on, you didn't think it would be that easy did you?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**First, my apologies with slacking, my thesis is giving me crap and I needed to tackle it into submission! But my players are now all on board, and I'm moving them around like chess pieces, I hope it doesn't seem too distorted... so enjoy!**_

* * *

Jeremy had taken Elena's car because he had needed to get out of the house. He loved his sister, and he wanted her to be safe but a nagging part of him was starting to resent her, to despise her. He was afraid that he would do something stupid, something he couldn't take back. So he left, he took the suit that he had to wear to the pageant and high-tailed it out of there. He wondered if he should tell Elena about the nightmares 'No, she'll just worry and she has enough on her plate as it is.' The teenager thought. He was driving aimlessly, with no destination in mind. When he finally decided to pay attention to where he was going, he realized that he did have a destination, it was subconscious of course but he acknowledged that he needed to think, to find clarity and what better to do it than where it all began, Wickery Bridge.

* * *

Caroline was helping April pick out a dress to wear to compete in the pageant in a couple hours, but everything she suggested was rejected. Just as the blonde was reaching her wits' end, Elena came breezing through the door. "Hey Caroline, April. " she greeted them.

"Elena! Great, can you help April pick out a dress while I fix her hair?" Caroline requested, happy that her friend was there to deal with this.

"Yeah of course." Elena said heading to the rack of clothes in the corner.

"So you guys competed last year right?" April asked the girls.

Caroline smiled at the memory, April's question conjured up "That's right, I was a nervous wreck but I had fun. Everything turned out amazing."

Elena glanced at her friend and smiled, remembering that was one of the last things Caroline did as a human "It was great, considering that my date left me hanging and his brother had to replace him. Talk about a panicky moment, I started to descend the steps and whoops no escort in sight. Not fun let me tell you." At April's horrified expression Elena quickly added on "It turned out alright, better than alright actually..." she trailed off musingly.

"Well I hope that doesn't happen to me, I'd be mortified." April said quietly.

As Elena picked out a blue number similar to the one she wore last year she questioned April about her date "So who is your escort April?"

"Jeremy is, didn't he tell you?" the blue eyed pixie asked.

"No, I've been sort of MIA these past few days, personal problems." Elena said. "What do you think of this one April? It'll compliment your eyes." She cajoled

April stared at the beautiful silk dress Elena held up and imagined herself in it "I love it, thank you Elena." She said smiling her gratitude.

"Finally!" Caroline mumbled under her breath. Even though April couldn't hear her Elena did and it caused her to snicker at her friend's disgruntled attitude.

Caroline to her credit continued to wield the curling iron like a pro as the girls discussed what went on during the contest the year before.

* * *

Damon had arrived at the Lockwood Mansion an hour before with Elena in tow, he had decided to leave the girls to whatever girls did in order to get ready and decided to tour the grounds. He had bumped into Liz and Carol and had struck up a conversation with them, filling them in on the Connor issue, but left out the cure business.

"Damon you'll have to help me wrangle the girls when it's time for the show to start." Carol instructed him.

"Of course, what man would refuse to collect a bevy of beauties?" The vampire quipped staring boldly at Carol, making the Mayor blush.

As the time ticked by Damon found himself absently wondering if he would get a chance to dance with his fair lady. Yes he was aware that yesterday, he was ready to give up. But today he decided he just would not chase her. He would let it be and just flirt his way through the pain. Just because Elena didn't see him as more than a friend didn't mean he had to be miserable, he would get through this he would continue to be her friend,and pretend it didn't hurt. 'Damn Damon, you are such a sad sap.' He chided himself. But it was what he would do nonetheless, and with that thought he went inside to get ready.

* * *

Stefan walked into the boarding house and called for his brother. He knew he had been harsh with him yesterday, but he was upset damn it and he would not apologize for it. He and Klaus had discovered something that might have to do with Elena's strange behavior, and he had to tell his brother. After, checking the house Stefan resigned himself to wait until Damon got back from wherever he was. Then he remembered that Klaus had mentioned the Miss Mystic Falls contest and he was sure that Damon was there, with Elena. The thought made his blood boil, he was sure Damon was going to take full advantage of Elena's single status, no matter how much he pretended otherwise. Fine he would just go over there and tell Elena himself. 'Forget Damon." Stefan thought while he walked out the door.

* * *

Caroline heard a knock at the door and since she was the one who was fully ready she opened it only to see Damon. She hastily tried to close it again but he stopped her.

"Now, now Caroline have some manners. As much as I'd like to claim that I came up here for my own benefit I just came to say that Carol said that the debutantes only have twenty more minutes before show time." Damon said with a smirk, before turning away and heading downstairs. When he reached the bottom of the staircase he heard Elena call his name.

"Damon! We need to talk." She said.

"Do we now? And what my sweet Elena is there to talk about?" He mocked.

"Elena! I can't get a hold of Jeremy. He's not answering his phone." April interrupted the awkward silence that had descended between the couple on the stairs.

"I'll find him for you April. I'm pretty sure he's here already." Elena told the young girl and turned back to address Damon. "We will have to table our talk for now Damon, but we will talk." She promised him before she left to find her brother.

* * *

Jeremy spotted his sister the moment he stepped onto the manicured lawn littered with dining tables. He slowly made his way over to her, trying his best to control his urges. "Elena what's wrong you look troubled."

"Jer! I was looking for you actually. April has been worried sick, I think she believes you would stand her up." Elena gushed in relief at finding the missing Gilbert.

"Listen Elena I need to talk to you. Can we find somewhere private?" Jeremy pleaded.

"Sure we'll use the upstairs library."

"Great." Jeremy said eagerly, stealthily grabbing two wooden skewers off a nearby table before following his sister.

* * *

Damon was looking for Elena, Matt had told him that he had seen Jeremy and Damon wanted to let her know that "Little Gilbert" was accounted for. As he was sifting through the gathered crowd, Damon noticed his brother striding towards the entrance to the mansion. 'What is he doing here?' he wondered. Damon noticed his brother's purposeful strides, each step he took practically screamed "I'm on a mission, don't bother me." So obviously Damon thought it prudent to follow him to investigate.

* * *

"What is it Jer, you have to dance with April, remember?"

"I asked Matt to cover for me. I need to tell you something." Jeremy evaded, he knew he was stalling, but he couldn't help it. He could not do what his mind was urging him to do. This was Elena, his sister, his protector, the one who he protected he couldn't hurt her. He wouldn't.

"I went to the bridge today, and I just talked to mom and dad, and no I can't see their ghosts, I just pretended. I told them about recent events, and I thought about them and the strength they had to always do what was right. We've been through a lot Elena, and I've never shared this, but I blamed you when they died. Wait! Don't say anything yet. I blamed you, in my selfish childish mind that wanted to rail against the gods. So I cast the blame onto you. But it wasn't your fault, none of what has happened has been your fault Elena. It was just bad timing and bad luck. And I wanted you to know that I love you Elena, I do." Jeremy felt a calmness come over him as he finished his speech. He caught Elena's eyes and saw the tears she was holding in, he opened his arms and she fled into them.

But as he held her close his calm turned cold and he skilfully removed the skewers from his pocket and dispassionately lodged them in his sister's neck.

* * *

_**Yeah are you surprised? Me too. Jeremy is jacked up isn't he, but don't worry I have one more chapter and it will be out tomorrow, even if I have to type till my fingers bleed, I have the rest I just need to decide how I want to end it. Be kind and please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well this is it folks, the last chapter. I hope that it pleases you as much as it pleases me. That said have you guys seen the new Australian promo for 4x07? If you don't want to be spoiled don't look it up ;-)**_

* * *

Stefan heard Elena scream and only a vampire who was close by would be able to hear it over the music playing overhead. He quickly took to the stairs and as he burst through the library doors he could not believe the scene playing out before his eyes. Jeremy was standing over a bleeding Elena with a letter opener in his hands and he was poised to strike again. Stefan sped over to them and pushed Jeremy away from Elena but that only caused him to turn his attention onto Stefan. As Jeremy made to attack him Stefan backhanded him and sent him careening into a bookshelf, knocking the boy unconscious.

Damon had entered the room in time to see Jeremy lunge at his brother, and he watched in dismay at the feral expression that lit the boy's face. As Elena got up to go to her brother Damon stopped her and told her it would be best if he dealt with it and suggested that she get some fresh air. Elena, desperately pressing a napkin to her neck reluctantly left the room.

"You uh should go after her. I'll clean up here." Damon quietly proposed to his brother.

Stefan stared at his brother before nodding and exiting through the same door Elena had used only moments before. Damon wasn't sure how they were going to fix this situation, but he knew that the only option they had was to try. Because Elena couldn't lose her brother, and Jeremy would die if he killed his sister. A loud groan came from the corner of the room where the "littlest" Gilbert had been lying prone for the last few minutes, signalling that he was coming to.

"Lay still Jeremy, don't try to move yet." Damon said in soft dulcet tones. He had to gage where the boy's head was at, just in case he was still feeling murderous.

"Damon? What the hell happened?" He asked, dropping his body back onto the floor in pain and exhaustion.

"You don't remember?" Damon hedged, if he couldn't remember then he sure wasn't going to remind him right now.

"I… I attacked Elena." Jeremy stated and Damon could hear the catch in his voice. He felt sorry for the kid. The Gilbert family had certainly had a rough time and this was just another burden on the shit that was piled high on them already.

Jeremy felt broken and ashamed as the reality of what he almost did hit him hard. "What kind of monster tries to kill his own sister?" He asked aloud.

Not expecting an answer Jeremy was surprised by the compassion that was apparent in Damon's voice. "You're not a monster Jeremy. You are no more a monster today than you were yesterday. The situation isn't ideal, but it's not your fault. Sometimes things just happen and we can't explain or control them. But you'll get through it. You and your sister will be alright and Stefan and I are going to help you. I promise."

"She m-must h-hate m-me." Jeremy stuttered struggling through the realization that Elena would have every right to.

"Oh come on, what's a little stabbing action between siblings? She stabbed you in the neck a few days ago, I say turnabout's fair play." Damon joked.

"Yeah, but she couldn't control herself." The boy said.

"Neither could you. If you were in control it never would have happened and your sister knows that… or she will as soon as I tell her." Damon stated.

Jeremy watched Damon pickup discarded books and knick knacks and placed them neatly where he thought they belonged.

"So, what do you want to do? Go home? Get drunk?" Damon asked.

The question surprised Jeremy, because he didn't think he could move just yet. Sure the physical pain had subsided but the emotional pain was crushing him. Even though Damon's words were comforting they had done little to help. "I think I'll stay here for a while." He said. "Alone if you don't mind." He gently added as he saw the vampire move to sit.

"Sure. No problem." The raven haired man said with a slight smile before leaving the teenager to his thoughts.

Stefan had caught up to Elena on the deserted front lawn. She looked so lost and alone and all he wanted to do was gather her in his arms and tell her it would be alright.

"How? Why did this happen?" Elena asked, more to herself than to Stefan, but he responded anyway.

"I think it has something to do with his hunter's mark." He said.

"What do you mean?" Elena questioned as she faced Stefan for the first time since that day on her front porch.

"I mean, that the tattoo that Jeremy could see appeared on his hand when Conner died. The more vampires you kill the more it grows. And apparently the mark drives the wearer to be driven to kill vampires." The green eyed Salvatore informed her.

"Oh my god!" Elena exclaimed. "So he's going to be like Connor? No. I don't believe it, Jeremy isn't a killer he… He would never hurt innocent people Stefan. Connor didn't care who he killed."

"I know but that's the thing he may not have a choice. I think it would be best if you stayed away from your house until we figure this out." Stefan suggested.

"No! I can't leave him alone. Not like this, when he needs me. I-I can't. I won't."

Stefan wasn't sure what to say to get her to listen.

"Stefan's right Elena, it would be best if you and Jeremy spent some time apart." Damon said. He had arrived in time to hear his brother recommend that Elena should stay away from Casa de Gilbert.

Elena turned around at the sound of Damon's voice. All her attention now focused on him "How is he?" She asked.

"Contrite, upset, and afraid that you will never forgive him. I left Matt with instructions to babysit." Damon replied honestly.

"But there's nothing to forgive, he wasn't in control." Elena concluded.

"That's what I said. Don't worry he'll get over it once you talk to him and reassure him of that very fact." Damon stated. "But you are avoiding the issue Elena. You can't stay with him. Ah ah ah. No use arguing. We'll figure this out and then you can move back in with him."

"It's my fault that this happened to him Damon! Connor is dead, I killed him. I'm the reason Jeremy is in this mess." Elena began to hyperventilate. She wasn't even aware that this could happen to vampires.

"Hey! This isn't your fault. No one knew this would happen. If you want to blame someone blame me, I'm the one who told you to kill him remember?" Damon said gently as he pulled Elena into his arms in an attempt to comfort her.

"I didn't mean it Damon. I never meant to blame you for that." Elena mumbled against his chest as she relaxed in his arms, letting her pent up tears fall freely.

"I know. Hey! Don't cry. We'll get him through this, alright. Besides, it's not like Stefan and I don't have ample experience in the 'crazy brother hijinks' area, right Stef." Damon said lightly to Elena as he raised his head to look at his brother. "Stefan?" He called out questioningly, but his brother was already gone.

* * *

He couldn't stay. He couldn't watch his brother do what he couldn't do anymore. What Elena wouldn't allow him to do. He had seen the way she had clung to Damon as though he was her lifeline, and all Stefan felt was pain. It was like being shot in the chest all over again, except he knew that this time, the escape, the welcome stillness of death would never come.

With all the drama that had unfolded, Stefan almost forgot the reason he had went to the pageant in the first place. But as he had watched Elena breakdown in his brother's arms Stefan felt that it would have been wrong to burden her with yet another thing. But he'd tell his brother and they would figure it out together. Right now Elena had other problems, he decided. He started to head in the direction of the boarding house but changed his mind, he needed to hunt. The problem wasn't going anywhere and he and his brother could talk tomorrow.

* * *

Caroline was searching for Elena. It had been about an hour since she last saw her and she was starting to worry. She knew that her friend had strong feelings for Damon and she hoped she wouldn't do anything she would regret. The fact that Klaus was sticking to her like glue was also chaffing on her last nerve. She had sent him to check on the other side of the house to see if he could find her fifteen minutes ago, and now she saw him strolling towards her. Thing was there was no Elena in toe and he just had this stupid smile on his face.

"Well?" She said without preamble.

"She's safe and sound with Damon." Klaus imparted.

"And?" Caroline said impatiently needing more details.

"And, nothing. They looked like they were having a nice chat." He said impassively.

"Ugh! You are impossible." Caroline said exasperated with him.

"Oh! And what makes you say that." The hybrid asked moving his body closer to hers until their faces were mere inches apart.

Caroline stared into his eyes, and felt mesmerised. She literally couldn't tear her gaze away. He was just so… 'Wait what the hell am I thinking?' The blonde vampire raged against herself. "Are you trying to compel me to kiss you?" She asked scathingly.

"Oh love, I wouldn't need to compel you to do that." He smirked before moving even closer. "Mmm. See? Perfect submission, the things I'll show you." He purred seductively, "But you're not ready yet. The moment you're over Tyler is when you'll come to me." And with that the Original pulled back and walked away.

"Well fuck me!" Caroline pushed out as shock coursed through her body.

* * *

Elena hadn't gotten to have her talk with Damon yesterday. They had decided that the best place for her to stay was with Caroline, and that was fine but her friend had spent the entire night grousing about Klaus. Elena pretended not to notice the breathlessness in the blonde's voice when she spoke of him and dutifully added her own insults.

So now here she was standing at the Salvatore boys' door. But before she had a chance to knock the door to the boarding house was opened by none other than Damon. "Well what a nice surprise." He smiled at her.

"Hi." Elena responded as her nervousness practically rendering her speechless. Damon stepped aside to let her in and closed the door behind her. As the silence stretched between them Elena felt the tension increase another notch.

"Can I offer you a drink?" He asked politely.

"Sure." She said as he led her into the parlor. Elena watched as Damon efficiently poured the drinks. He handed her a glass and motioned for her to sit.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure Elena?" Damon quipped waggling his eyebrows, trying his best to lighten the mood.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday. If you and Stefan weren't there…" She trailed off. Seeming to collect her thoughts she continued "Thank you Damon, for always being there when I need you, and for knowing the right thing to say to lessen Jeremy's guilt." Elena pronounced sincerely.

"You're welcome." He whispered. "So shall we toast?" he asked.

"Toast to what?"

"How about we toast to surviving another of Mystic Falls' dastardly functions?" He joked

"All right, a toast to surviving." She agreed before softly touching her glass to his. She took a fortifying sip of the alcohol in her glass and mustered all the courage she had so she could say what she came here to say. "Will you dance with me?" She asked instead.

"What?" Damon asked surprised by the request. "Why?"

"Because we missed our chance yesterday, and besides it is tradition." She smiled as she got up and walked over to the fireplace.

Damon followed her lead and walked towards her. "Shouldn't we have music?" he mocked as he took her into his arms. He stared intently at their linked hands for a moment and felt heat spread through his body. The scent of Jasmine filled his nostrils and he pulled her closer.

"No, I don't need music. All I need is you." Elena confessed.

She was being so enigmatic, Damon thought and he had no idea what to make of it as they slowly swayed to a non-existent tune. Damon tenderly caressed her back, and then trailed his fingers through her hair. "Elena." He groaned as he fisted his hands in her hair due to the tension between them that coiled tighter and tighter.

Suddenly she stopped moving and she pulled slightly out of his arms. Damon barely dared to breathe lest the mood be broken now. Elena gazed into his eyes, holding them captive and reverently whispered "I love you Damon." as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

Damon felt as though all the air had been sucked out of him. He was shell-shocked and had no idea what to say or do, he wasn't even sure if he dared to truly believe it. Had she even said it? Or was it just his imagination, his irrepressible hope?

Elena reached out and cradled his face in her hands, and stroked his cheeks. "Damon. I love you. And before you ask, yes I'm sure." She declared to the disbelieving vampire. Before she could utter any more assurances, however, the man before her slammed his mouth down on her own. The kiss was rough and punishing as though he was admonishing her for keeping the truth from him for so long.

"I love you too." He sighed against her lips before he gentled the buss of his lips on hers.

"Maybe we should have toasted to us." He said as he gently pulled away from the lure of Elena Gilbert.

"We still can." She encouraged, and that's just what they did.

* * *

_**Yep, that's all folks. I know you guys are probably wondering... where's the D/E sex? Well I want them to wait a while and in my mind they do. I hope I haven't disappointed you. For those who have stuck around long enough to reach this far I thank you. To those who reviewed and encouraged and showed interest thank you. See you in D/E heaven after tmr.**_


End file.
